Dance With Me Forever
by pUcH
Summary: EDITED. They always say that actions speak louder than words for there are three simple things words can never say. AthrunxCagalli


Dance With Me Forever

They always say that actions speak louder than words for there are three simple things, words can never say. AthrunxCagalli

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed but Athrun is definitely reserved for me. (Kidding)

Note: This fic is EDITED... hope you like it!

A/N: Hey! This story is dedicated to all who read this especially Kreeshia Andawi, Nikki Ferriols, Ereeka Meshiona, Karen Martin and Fenina De Leon. lol! Happy reading!

* * *

It never would've happened if the war hadn't struck. Now, though peace lingered, my heart would never be at rest.

I woke up in the middle of the night once again, my heart thumping loudly and my eyes struggling to push back tears. I walked up to my open window and sat calmly at the couch near it. The stars were shimmering above me as I looked out at the dark blanket covering the vast horizon. The moon was at its full, the clouds gently overlapping it creating a wonderful view, as if it were painted in a picture.

I remembered the last time I sat down on the grass in his arms with nothing to bother us. It was the night before we had received the most horrible news in my life. I tried to push the memory back in my mind but it just kept replaying over and over. Soon, I could no longer sleep with the irritating buzzing inside my head. All of the annoying memories of the past started to flow like a dam with a whole in the center of the wall stopping its current. I stood up and not even bothering to change my clothes, picked up my jacket and went on for a serene walk.

Of course, I never expected my feet to take me there. To the place where he calmly lay resting, probably taking the last breaths of his life. To the area I have been avoiding for the past few days because it brought terrible thoughts in my mind. Thoughts of which would break my heart in a state that no one would ever be able to piece it back together.

I sighed, a small mist of fog forming in front of my mouth. I rubbed my hands together to keep it warm and then decided I better get on with it anyway, since I would probably never see him again. Still hesitant, I slowly went in.

There wasn't much people during the night, especially this late, but I could see some patients passing by on their wheel chairs, their hair untidy, their skin pale and their lips forming nothing but a slick line. I could imagine him in the same position, his blue locks covering his incredibly admiring eyes while he would murmur all the regrets he had in his life. Often, this is what we did during my visits. We would talk about the greatness and the loneliness of life. I was, of course, never satisfied with those kinds of conversations, but having him to talk to was an entirely different story. He would always put my uncomfortable heart at ease and I would soothe him all the same.

As I approached his room, I became more reluctant in pursuing this visit. He needed all the rest he could take, and I felt guilty to steal some of his time just so I could be with him. I was selfish, yes, but only because I loved him. But what if he was in a bad mood? What if he was sleeping? What if he didn't want me there?

'Oh bloody hell, Cagalli, just go on with it,' I scolded myself. 'If he doesn't want you there, leave if you must. At least you had your time alone with him.'

Stopping in front of his room, I clutched the knob tightly and paused before turning it. Sighing deeply to gain more confidence, I pushed the door gently and it creaked open with only the slightest sound made. I entered tiptoeing, peeking beforehand if he was doing anything. A smile crept on my lips as I saw him merely lying on his bed peacefully, his eyes closed. And if it weren't for his muscular chest gradually rising, I wouldn't even have guessed that he was sleeping.

His room was dark, the only light was from the moon out the window. I walked silently toward his sleeping figure and welcomed myself to sit down on the chair resting just in front of his bed. It was in the exact place where I pulled it so that I was nearer to him where we last talked. I was suddenly glad that he hadn't asked the nurse to put it back where it truly belonged. I felt, at least, expected.

There were a few new bundles of roses, probably from Kira or Lacus, on the side table, where he kept all his presents and cards. As always, I wondered why people kept sending him those get-well cards, when the doctor had said half a year ago that his sickness could never be cured. My grip on the arm rest tightened as I thought of how terminal his condition was, and stopped the tears from escaping my eyes. As always, I failed.

I leaned closer to his body and lightly pushed back a few strands of hair back to where it belonged. I couldn't keep myself from thinking how handsome he was. He even looked as if he were so healthy, though the truth was, he wasn't even close. I scanned his pale face and found something rather surprising. Instead of seeing the usual frown on his face, his lips were curved into a smile. At least, the slightest of smiles I have ever seen, one you really needed to concentrate on to see.

And, as if my body reacted to what it saw, I found myself leaning a bit more and pressed my lips to his, enjoying the sweet sensation it always brought to my heart. My tongue collided with his mouth, outlining every one of its curves. I felt pleased with myself when an unconscious groan escaped from him. I laced his fingers with mine and pressed on it firmly before braking our tender connection.

His hand slowly gripped mine firmer and I found myself suddenly staring at his beautiful emerald orbs, my lips curving into a larger smile. My body left now kneeling against the metal bars of the bed, just so I can see him more clearly.

"Cagalli," he murmured and struggled to touch my face. Seeing he had a little difficulty in doing so, I picked up his shaking hand and pressed it against my cheek. It was surprising at how cold his palms were, when he had been stuck inside to room for the whole day with the windows shut tight.

"I'm here Athrun," I whispered as another set of tears started to fall from my eyes, this time without reason to come out.

The hand he had on my cheek made its way near my eyes and wiped a few beads of tears. "Why the sullen face? Aren't you happy to have seen me once again?"

His question was one he always asked and I never answered. Instead I would always hug him tight, as if he were to leave me in any second.

It took quite some time to calm me down, and as I looked at him across me, I saw images of the days we spent together. The first time we had ever met and the struggles we had to put up to stand in ones presence. And although it felt meaningless during those exact minutes, it was a priceless treasure now, and it will be forever. I just loved him so much.

"Help me up would you?" he asked and I obeyed right away. Even a sick man could get wild when you rejected his orders.

"Right away captain," I said first, saluting playfully. He smiled warmly at me and I felt my cheeks burn.

We settled down after that, neither saying a word. He now sat up with white hospital pillows supporting his entire weight.

"One thing I hate about being sick is the fact that you have to depend on others for support every time you move."

I said nothing and simply stared. He smiled at me again, before closing his eyes for a while. I bent over to him and touched the noticeable scars on his bare chest. Peeking an eye open, he looked to see what I was doing and tried to suppress a laugh. He never did what he tried to, and still couldn't.

My face crunched up and my brows crossed. I said nothing for my expression had conveyed it all. He laughed even harder pointing his index finger on my face. He put his hand on his stomach to support the heavy weight his incredibly loud laughter burdened him to carry. I tried to control myself.

'Relax, Cagalli,' I thought inwardly. 'He's a sick man. A sick man if not a mad man.'

I sighed deeply and relaxed. However, his laughter penetrating my ears didn't help. Soon, I found myself on top of him, my fingers tied in his in an unbreakable knot, fighting to get the better side. And for someone who should be weak and frail, he was stronger than I thought.

I stopped, but stayed on top of him, careful not to put my entire weight on his fragile figure. He was panting, and I realized what great amount of force I put him into. I moved to get off him, but he held me tight.

"Stay," he said hoarsely and pointed to the free space beside him. I positioned myself there and closed my eyes. Then, I hugged him once again, my left arm circling his back and my right one on his chest.

"I love you."

He said nothing. Actually, he never did when I said that. I don't know whether he's just shy or just doesn't feel the same way. But he's sure shown a lot more than those words could ever say.

"Dance..." he murmured. I looked up at him and gave him a questioning look.

'What the hell was he talking about?'

He looked at me and smiled. "Dance. I want to Cagalli. I've never danced with you, never in council meetings, never in grand balls and never without reason. I don't even know why! We've been together for a long time now but here's my chance. The last dance with you."

I was touched by what he said but it was impossible. He was already very fragile and if he got out of bed for any strenuous activity, he would sure lose the life force he had left. I didn't want that to happen.

Somehow, he sensed my reluctancy. "Please?" He gave me the most irresistible pout I've ever seen. Promising to kill myself afterwards, I agreed. No matter what the consequences were, the last dance he saved was for me and I shouldn't waste it.

I carried him up and at first I thought he was going to collapse. His feet were numb, he said, but he was determined to continue on. I nearly fell at his heavy weight, but struggled hard to stay in contact with gravity.

"This is when the music starts," he said suddenly when we were finally standing with grace, offering me a hand. He started humming, a very sad imitation of those ballroom songs played. I said nothing and smiled noticing I was doing that more often.

"Then, this is where we start twirling." He put a hand on my waist and another on my shoulder. I acknowledged the fact that he tried very hard to keep them from shaking, but very much failed. Shaking those necessary thoughts away I tried to concentrate on my lover before me and surprisingly enough it was a task I could do without faltering. We moved from side to side, swaying gracefully. I rested my head on his shoulder, and he did so too on mine.

"Cagalli, how many times do I cross your mind?"

"Huh?" I asked absently, not really paying much attention to what he was saying.

He looked at me seriously, his eyes gleaming. I didn't want to disappoint him by giving him the idea that I was not listening. I concentrated on his question and came up with a good reply.

"Once." I smiled at the sight of his confused face.

"Why?" he asked, his voice suddenly hoarse making me jump. He gazed at me intently but not in a way that if looks could kill, you would die.

"Because, Athrun, you never, ever left it."

To an even greater shock, he kissed me. The most passionate one I've ever recieved.

"Cagalli, I want you. I want to stay with you forever," he said faintly, his hot breath prickling my skin. A shiver ran up my spine, the feeling I knew would never come again after he died.

There was a moment of silence as I savored the mere memory of being with him.

"Never say forever, Athrun, for I believe forever can never happen. For me, tomorrow's enough. And you know why?"

I felt him shake his head and hugged him strongly.

"Because we never run out of tomorrow."

It was the last thing I ever said to him. I thought he merely cherished the silent moment, but his hands were already incredibly cold and his head drooped down slightly my shoulder. He was gone, but I knew if we looked at it in a different perspective, it was only temporary.

I looked at his face for the last time, moved him to his bed and walked out the room with one last tear to shed.

"We never run out of tomorrow," I whispered once again. "Athrun, I love you so much and saying this isn't even enough to prove it."

Closing the door the same way I entered, a smile made its way to my lips because I knew, even though he was gone, he was now a part of me.

* * *

A/N: Not really the ending I had in mind but that's what my fingers wrote. I dunno. My fingers have their own minds. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this! Really, I had something else in mind, but as I said, my fingers don't work with my mind. I'll try to post another one-shot, hopefully soon!

Tell me what you think...

Review!

Thanks!


End file.
